Happy Birthday!
by Meester Sqweed
Summary: Yay! It's Renee's birthday! Read all about her special day, and how someone even specialer sweetened it! SasukeXRenee with slight GaaraXKye


**Hey! Me no own no one from Naruto. Me only own Renee and Kye. XD**

It was a bright sunny Monday morning, the type of day where no one wanted to get up. Unfortunately, many people were up, and going to work. Now, a bit out of the way from the crowded city, we come to a small patch of cottage like buildings in the woods. Most of them were empty because the inhabitants were at work, but there was one that had two teens who were pretty much dead to the world.

The first was 18 year-old Kye. She was 5'7", with long, rust red hair, and dark purple eyes. She was a pretty quiet girl, who would just love to kill you if you woke her up that early in the morning. Not only was she not a morning person, but she also had been working from 11 at night, and she had gotten back at 6 in the morning.

The second really had no reason to be asleep, but she was. She was 17 year-old Renee, and she had the day off. Lucky her! Renee was 5'10", with long, chocolate brown hair, and misty gray/blue eyes. Now, the only reason that she was taking the day off was because it was her birthday, and she didn't want to be mobbed by her fan boys. Wait! That means that she's now 18!! **((throws confetti Yay for her!))**

She hadn't made any plans that day, other than the one to sleep until noon. That plan was ruined when she felt a bucket of ice water being dumped on her at 7:30. She yelped, and glared at Kye.

"What the fuck was that for!?" she shouted.

"For waking me up," Kye growled. Renee stared at her.

"But I didn't wake you up. I've been sleeping."

"Yeah, but your fan boys have been banging on the door since before 6:59 in the morning. I swear, if you don't get out of this house so I can get at least two hours of sleep, than I will take my sword to the next person who knocks on that door." At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Kye growled, and stomped to her room, before coming out with a beautiful samurai sword.

"Kye, don't!" Renee shouted, as Kye yanked the door open, pointing her sword at the person standing there. It was Kye's boyfriend, Gaara, and he hadn't even flinched when Kye's sword had stopped inches from his neck.

"Sorry to call so early, but I thought that Kye would like to get some sleep. I saw the numerous boys knocking at the door at 6:30, when I came back from my job."

"Thanks, but if I go, it'll just be Renee and her fan boys."

"Go ahead, Kye. You need your sleep. I know best of all that if you don't get at least two hours of sleep, you're off all day." Kye stared at her, before nodding, and going to her room, grabbing a bag, and a small box and envelope.

"Happy B-day, Nay." Kye handed Renee the two things, before walking out the door. Gaara handed her a bag, before nodding, and walking after Kye. Renee stared at the two of them, before closing her door.

She smiled at the presents, and opened the card, laughing at the strange comments her co-workers had written down. She set the card on the kitchen table, before opening the box Kye had given her. There was just a bunch on tissue paper, and Renee tore through it, only to find…**nothing**. Wait, scratch that. A small business card fell out. It just said 'Kye' on the front. She flipped it over, and smiled.

_Thought you were gonna get something good, huh? Well, you are. Look in the freezer. ;P_.

Renee slowly opened the freezer, and squealed. In it was at least fifteen pints of ice cream. She smiled to herself, as she pulled out a pint of Crème Brûlée, grabbed a spoon, and jumped onto the couch, with Gaara's present. It was a new belt carrier for her control flute. She smiled to herself, as she flipped through the channels, before digging into her ice cream present. She had just finished that pint, when there was a knock on the door. She looked through the peep hole, and hurriedly jerked away. There was on of her fan boys there, and she really didn't want to deal with them. She ran to her room, throwing the empty ice cream pint into her garbage. She hurriedly got dressed, all the while the fan boy was knocking on the door.

As soon as she was dressed, with her flute safely in its new holder, she went and opened her window. As she jumped to the safety of a nearby tree, she silently thanked Kye for insisting on living in the forest, instead of near the city. She jumped from tree to tree, getting as far away from the house and the fan boys as she could, without alerting them of her flight. But, in doing so, she got herself lost.

Now, after about 10 minutes of jumping in the trees, and another 5 of running on the ground, she ended up crashing smack into something. That something just so happened to be someone. And that someone was Sasuke. Now, ever since Renee had punched him, just because he was in her tree, they hadn't been on the best of terms. Renee sighed, as she got up, brushing herself off.

"Sorry," she muttered, looking behind her. Her breath caught in her throat, when she heard the bushes rustle. She quickly swung herself into a nearby tree, going up as fast as she could. Not seconds later, a group of her fan boys walked up to Sasuke.

"Hey, have you seen Renee?" One of them snorted.

"If she had gone this way, than they would be arguing, stupid."

"Hey, shut up!" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I have not seen Renee, but you might want to try deeper in the forest."

"Thanks! Come on." They left, and Renee waited until she couldn't hear them anymore, before jumping out of the tree.

"Thanks, Sasuke," she said, looking in the direction that the group had come from, a sweat drop appearing on her forehead. Because she wasn't looking at him, she failed to notice the slight blush on his cheeks.

"It's no problem. No one likes being chased by fan people." She smiled at him, and his blush only increased.

"Well, it was nice of you, anyways. The least I could do is give you some ice cream." The blush disappeared. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Ice cream? We're in the middle of the forest." Several sweat drops appeared on her forehead.

"Actually, my house isn't very far from here. I ended up running in a circle." Sasuke fell, anime style, and they started off to the house. Cottage. Thing. **((this is done totally in the Pippin style from The Fellowship. those who saw it, will know what i'm talking about))**. The two walked in silence, and they made it to her house in two minutes. She let them in through a secret door in the hill that the house was on, and went through a trap door, which led right into the living room.

"A trap door?" Sasuke asked, when he had come up. Renee rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah. Kye had that installed, so I wouldn't get mobbed every morning. I sometimes forget that it's there, and end up waking a very tired and very cranky Kye."

"Not a morning person?"

"Well, not when she's only gotten about half an hour of sleep." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"She works the late shift at several bars. She's a bartender, and she gets home at six in the morning. I normally leave for work at seven, so she is not happy when I wake her up." She seemed to remember that she had invited him for ice cream just then.

"Oh, yeah, ice cream. Just a sec. Sit down somewhere." She gestured to the furniture, as she walked into the kitchen. She pressed **play** on the boom box that was always kept in the kitchen. **Killing In The Name Of **by:** Rage Against the Machine** started up **((which I have absolutely no rights to))**.

Killing in the name of..

Some of those that work forces are the same that burn crosses

Some of those that work forces are the same that burn crosses

Some of those that work forces are the same that burn crosses

Some of those that work forces are the same that burn crosses

Huh!

Killing in the name of

Killing in the name of

And now you do what they told ya (11 times)

But now you do what they told ya

Well now you do what they told ya

Those who died are justified, for wearing the badge, they're the chosen whites

You justify those that died by wearing the badge, they're the chosen whites

Those who died are justified, for wearing the badge, they're the chosen whites

You justify those that died by wearing the badge, they're the chosen whites

Some of those that work forces are the same that burn crosses

Some of those that work forces are the same that burn crosses

Some of those that work forces are the same that burn crosses

Some of those that work forces are the same that burn crosses

Uggh!

Killing in the name of

Killing in the name of

And now you do what they told ya (4 times)

And now you do what they told ya, now you're under control (7 times)

And now you do what they told ya!

Those who died are justified, for wearing the badge, they're the chosen whites

You justify those that died by wearing the badge, they're the chosen whites

Those who died are justified, for wearing the badge, they're the chosen whites

You justify those that died by wearing the badge, they're the chosen whites

Come on!

(Guitar solo)

Fuck you, I won't do what you tell me (8 times)

Fuck you, I won't do what you tell me! (8 times)

Motherfucker!

Ugh!

By the time the song had finished, she had finished getting the ice cream ready.

"Never figured you for a Rage girl." Renee jumped at the sound of Sasuke's voice.

"Damn, boy! Don't do that!" she shouted, holding her heart.

"Why wouldn't I like Rage? They're one of the best bands **ever**. Along with Nine Inch Nails, Green Day, Nirvana, and Beck. **(( i don't own any of these awesome bands))**"

"You just don't seem like the type of person who would like them." Renee rolled her eyes.

"Lemme guess, you figured that I would like that idiot, Zac Effron, who, by the way, can't sing or act, and is ugly beyond words."

"You seem to hate the guy."

"Well, duh. Just because almost every other girl I know loves him to bits, and wants to marry him, doesn't mean that I have to like him." Now, Renee had forgotten to turn off the boom box, and the CD in there was a mix tape that had been a birthday present to her a couple years back. At that moment, they started to play the sped up version of **Butterfly**. Renee started laughing, and Sasuke stared at her like she was crazy.

"S-sorry, but this just reminds of the time that I decided to play DDR, and I played this song on Light. I didn't even make it past the first lines." Sasuke smiled, and Renee let the song play out, before turning off the power.

"Here. I don't know if you like Phish Food, but here it is. Kye always knows what to get me for my birthday."

"It's your birthday?" Sasuke asked, surprised, as Renee handed him the bowl of ice cream.

"Yep. That's why I'm not at work, and why Kye isn't here."

"And that would be because…?"

"She needs her sleep, and she wouldn't get any, with the fan boys knocking on the door, me playing music and watching random movies." They went out into the living room, and Renee turned on the TV. She started flipping through the channels. Sasuke suddenly had an idea. I don't know how he did this, or why, but he had memorized the entire TV guide, and he remember a certain movie that was playing.

"Let me," he said, and Renee handed him the remote, and he turned the channel to a certain **EVIL** movie. That's right, folks. _High School Musical_.

"NO. WAY!" Renee shouted, tackling Sasuke, trying to wrestle the remote from him. They ended up with Sasuke on top of Renee, but Renee had the remote. That didn't distract each other from the fact that their faces were inches from the other, and they were very **very** close. Both blushed a deep red.

Now, Sasuke suddenly got very bold, and leaned in closer, placing a soft kiss on her lips. Renee's eyes widened, as she stiffened, but she soon deepened the kiss. She had enough sense to turn off HSM, before wrapping her arms around Sasuke's neck. Before they could go any farther than making out, they blacked out.

See, neither of them had realized that Kye and Gaara had come into the house, so they were witnesses to the two making out. Kye saw how they were going to each other, and decided that it would be best if they lost consciousness, before they did something that they would later regret.

"Now why did you do that," Gaara whispered, his arms around Kye's waist.

"Both of them would be terribly embarrassed if they went farther than that, which, by the looks of it, wouldn't have been very far behind. Now, you make them a bit more comfortable while they sleep, and I'll clean up the mess they made."

It took the two about 20 minutes to regain consciousness. Both were laying on the couch, with Sasuke behind Renee, his arm wrapped around her waist, and his head tucked into the crook of her neck. Renee, being as talented as she was, quickly fell off the couch. They looked at each other, their faces bright with embarrassment.

"We d-didn't…did we?" Renee stuttered.

"I-I don't think so. All we did was…" Sasuke suddenly trailed off, his face a shade deeper.

"Um. Why?" Sasuke looked at her, confused.

"Why what?" he asked quietly.

"Why did you kiss me?" His face flamed up all over again.

"W-we-well…you are very pretty, and I-I g-guess I couldn't help myself," his voice was very quiet, but Renee heard him, and smiled.

"You think I'm pretty?" she teased. Sasuke went a shade darker. She moved her face closer to his.

"What do you like about me?" Sasuke couldn't speak. It was one of the first times that he was at a loss for words, so he just ended up turning a dark red, and shrugging his shoulders.

"Is that so?" Renee whispered, her face millimeters from his, her lips brushing his slightly.

"Oh, please don't do that again. My stomach just got settled again." Renee shot away from Sasuke, her back hitting the table, at the sound of Kye's voice. Sure enough, there was Kye, grinning evilly.

"W-when did you g-get back, Kye?" Renee stuttered, as she rubbed her back. Sasuke buried his face into the couch cushion, partially to hide his beet red face, and partially to muffle his curses.

"Oh, me and Gaara got back just in time to see you two sucking face." Renee's face flared up, and she looked away. Kye left them to their embarrassment, laughing quietly to herself.

"Does she always do that?" Sasuke asked, looking up from the cushion.

"No clue. Kye's just weird like that. I've known her since forever, and I'll never fully understand her." Renee looked at him, and they started laughing.

"Happy Birthday, Renee," Sasuke said, before he leaned over and kissed her.

**So cliché, I know, but hey, tis my story! Happy Birthday, Defiant-Crayon! I hope that you liked this story!!**

**-Meester- Sqweed-**


End file.
